


Big Girl Wishes

by Phylwannabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, Light Angst, Modern Era, Sansa has a thing for Harry but it doesn't last long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylwannabe/pseuds/Phylwannabe
Summary: Sansa's birthday wishes generally come true until... one day,  they don't. Robb's best friend, Jon Snow, encourages her to dream big and wish on the stars rather than candles.
Relationships: Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Big Girl Wishes

When she is thirteen, Sansa Stark stands at the head of the dining room table and urged on by her family and friends, she makes her first teenage wish. Of course she tells no one the details - speaking her secret desires would insure that the spell surrounding her wish would fail and it wouldn’t come true - but she wishes to be out of braces and to rid herself of the troublesome acne that scatters across her nose. Most of all, she wishes that Robb, his friend Theon, and their year younger buddy, Jon Snow, would quit making her life miserable.

Her 14th birthday comes around. She has just started 8th grade at Winterfell Middle when she blows her candles out and asks for the one special thing that will make her year absolutely perfect. Two days later she leans against a locker, staring at the announcement board across the way, and thanks the birthday fairy for granting her wish. Even though she isn’t in high school yet, she has still made the Winterfell varsity cheerleading squad!

Sansa’s 15th birthday almost goes unnoticed because she spends it in a hospital waiting room with her family as they sit together in a tight circle, holding hands as they anxiously wait to hear from the surgeon who is operating on ten year old Bran. She absently thanks Jon Snow who stops by to sit with the family and presents her with a lemon flavored hostess cake, a single candle inserted in the middle, but she rouses herself to make a silent plea as she blows it out. When the surgeon comes afterward to talk to her Mum and Dad, she sees immediate relief on their faces which means her request has been granted: Bran is going to make it after all! The surgeon keeps talking, a somber look on his face and when her Mum begins to cry into her Dad’s shoulder, Sansa realizes that sometimes one wish is just not enough: Her little brother will never walk again.

Sansa’s Sweet 16 party is quite the event. The Great Hall is decorated in pink and purple, Sansa’s current favorite colors. Her parents have hired both a band _and_ a caterer, and all the most popular kids from high school are there. She gives her Mum a hug as she wheels out an enormous lemon sheet cake with her name written across the top in white icing. As her friends sing _Happy Birthday_ , she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and makes her wish. This wish is answered almost immediately. Robb, just starting his freshman year of college, has traveled all the way from White Harbor to attend her party. He produces a scarf - pink and purple naturally - which he flourishes before covering her eyes, causing all her girlfriends to titter behind their hands as they cast longing side glances toward her handsome brother. When Robb leads her outside and removes the blindfold, she sees her Dad, a big smile on his face, waiting to hand her the keys to her dream vehicle, a purple VW convertible.

Sansa’s 17th birthday falls on the day of the regional soccer game. Since Sansa is cheer captain and the squad must be present to rally the fans to cheer for their Winterfell High Direwolves, her family celebrates her birthday at breakfast with presents and her favorite casserole. She blows out the 17 candles which her mother has cleverly inserted in an equal number of fabulous donuts from Hot Pie’s Bakery. Sansa doesn’t hesitate in making her wish. She wants nothing more than to have the dreamy Harry Hardyng ask to escort her to the homecoming dance. Harry is the center on the high school basketball team. Being tall he towers over Sansa who at 5' 10" often finds herself looking down at the boys in her class. Sansa kisses her Mum and Dad goodbye, hustles her little sister, Arya, out the door and together they head off to school in her beloved Bug. She isn’t overly worried about her wish coming true this year; lately, when she has been on the sidelines leading the squad, she has noticed that Harry seems to have eyes only for her. Sansa pulls into her customary spot in the high school parking lot and observes with a small flutter that Harry’s late model sports car is already there, parked semi-horizontally across two spaces in order to avoid the inevitable dings and dents. Good thing too because Jon Snow’s familiar old Jeep, which Arya jokes is held together only by rubber bands and spit, is parked in the very next space. Sansa makes a quick check of her hair and makeup in her rearview mirror before exiting the vehicle but Arya has already bounded out and taken off toward the school entrance. Sansa is so caught up in her hopes that today will be the day Harry asks her to the dance that she almost runs into Arya who has stopped dead in her tracks. 

Arya turns to look at Sansa, her normal nonchalance replaced with a worried expression. Sansa looks beyond Arya’s shoulder to see Harry with the diminutive Jeyne Westerling, a fellow varsity cheerleader. Jeyne is seated on a bench located under one the branches of a giant weirwood. Harry has propped his foot next to her on the bench and he is leaning forward, his elbows balanced on one long leg. Sansa brushes past Arya and silently watches as Harry leans over to trace his hand along Jeyne’s cheek. He says something - Sansa can’t hear his words from where she is standing - but his question becomes clear when Jeyne jumps to her feet and bounces into his waiting arms. It is obvious: Harry has asked Jeyne to the dance instead of Sansa and for the first time since she was thirteen, Sansa’s birthday wish isn’t going to come true. 

The Direwolves win the game that night and Jon Snow, a senior forward, scores three goals, including a last minute tie breaker. He is the hero of the game. Sansa likes Jon so she tries to be excited for Robb’s bestie, but her heart is just not in it. She watches as the rest of the cheer squad, Jeyne included, surround the soccer team. She begins picking up the squad’s equipment so that she can finally go home when she hears a deep, quiet voice beside her. “Almost missed your birthday. Sorry this is so late.” Sansa turns to see Jon Snow pull something from the duffel bag he has slung over one shoulder. He bites his lower lip, a sure tell that he is nervous as he hands her a package. Sansa is at the end of a long and emotional day so she says nothing but just pulls off the ribbon and opens the little box. 

She gasps his name, “Jon!” just once. Jon drops his bag and moves closer as Sansa dangles the present from her hand. It is a well made silver bracelet with one square violet colored opal - her birthstone - in the center. 

Sansa holds the bracelet out, silently asking him to help her with the clasp. Jon moves closer, his wet curls gleaming under the stadium lights. He gently places the bracelet around her wrist and then bends over her arm to secure it. “There. You like it?” 

“I love it!” Without thinking Sansa gives her big brother’s sweaty friend a hug, then steps back, suddenly embarrassed by her forwardness. “Thank you, Jon.” 

Jon seems just as embarrassed and looks down as he toes his cleat into the soft dirt beneath his feet. “Robb and Theon, they wish they could have been here tonight...” Sansa nods in understanding. “To see you play your last home high school game....”   
Jon interrupts shaking his tousled curls. “No!” He points toward her wrist, then replies firmly. “No. To give you your gift. We all chipped in because it was a bit beyond our individual budgets. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Sansa thinks back to her thirteenth birthday when she had made three wishes. Her acne is long gone and her teeth are blindingly white, straight and even. Best of all, her brother and his pesky friends have grown up to become her biggest champions. She smiles directly into Jon’s warm brown eyes which are level with her own. “I don’t mind at all. It is the nicest gift I have ever received.”

Jon grins, his rare smile transforming his face and making Sansa’s heart flutter as she realizes what all Jon’s fangirls in her class have been raving about. “Nicer than the purple VW?”

Sansa laughs out loud. “Well....maybe the second nicest gift...” They stand together quietly, both grinning like baby loons, until suddenly the stadium lights begin to dim. Jon looks up with a scowl. “Guess they’re trying to tell us something.” Sansa nods and turns to finish her work, surprised when Jon moves to help her. Jon hands her his duffel and takes the heavier box to the fieldhouse where all the cheer equipment is stored. Sansa hands him his bag and he fishes his keys from the outer pocket. “Want me to walk you to your car?” 

“No, don’t bother....” Jon picks up her duffel in his other hand. “No bother. I don’t want you to get mugged wearing that bracelet.” Sansa giggles and holds her arm out to watch the solitary gem glitter in the security light illuminating the field house. “Well in that case, I suppose I do need someone to protect me.” They walk toward the parking lot, passing a stray couple or two making out in the partial darkness. Still smarting from the realization that Harry was always looking at Jeyne rather than at her, Sansa is relieved when Jon doesn’t seem to expect lively conversation.

They reach her car and Jon opens the passenger door to place her bag inside. “Be careful going home,” he cautions as he comes around the small car to stand beside her. 

Sansa leans against her car, then looks up and notices a star filled October sky. “You know, I made a wish when I blew out my candles this morning.” 

“Did your wish come true?” Sansa shakes her head, not trusting her voice. Jon takes her hand and gently slides the bracelet up and down her arm a time or two. Out of the blue, he speaks, a musing tone in his voice. “You know it _is_ still your birthday. Have you ever wished on a star? Maybe your big girl wishes just need a bit of a boost...more energy than little candles can provide to come true.” Jon’s thoughts weave through the air in husky tones and Sansa wonders exactly when his voice became so sexy. 

She looks at her brother’s friend, _really_ looks at him. Jon is not tall, but he is definitely built. He isn’t classically handsome like Harry, but Sansa realizes that his features are far more striking, beautiful even. He has soulful brown eyes and absolutely sinful lips and most females would kill for his pretty dark curls. When he is thirty, he will literally stop traffic with his looks while Harry will likely be just another bland face in the crowd. 

Sansa makes up her mind. She _is_ a big girl and she is going to start acting like one. She points toward the biggest, brightest light in the night sky. “I’m going to wish on that star right there.” Jon nods and steadily looks upward as Sansa silently sends her first wish to the heavens. 

Two weeks later, Sansa Stark is escorted to the Homecoming Dance by the boy chosen as Senior Class King. She and Jon Snow have a wonderful time together and begin to make plans that extend far beyond high school. 

Four years later, Jon graduates from college and opens a business in Winterfell. He works hard the next year and regularly puts money aside so that he can eventually buy Sansa Stark yet another special piece of jewelry. He carries it in his pocket when he attends her 22nd birthday party. Her Mum had planned the get-together for a weekend so that her college senior can get home to celebrate.

Jon gets down on one knee in front of her family and friends. After Sansa says “Yes!” and everyone admires the diamond encircled by small violet opals, the young couple go outside to gaze at the night sky. They hold hands, kissing every now and then, as they point out the brightest stars to each other and make big people wishes for a wonderful life together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't participate in the Jonsa theme writing, but when I thought about the current theme, Wishes, this little story popped into my head and onto the page. Hope you like it.


End file.
